Missy
Missy was once a thief queen. She is the champion of the Ruby League. Story She was Queen of Thieves once. She probably died being devoured by her own red guard, because she never listened to the trustworthy people to stay away from monsters. Later on, she was revived by Emperor Lurk, to make the protagonist face even harder challenges. Personality She is spoiled, immature, loud, stubborn and impatient. She loves the cute monsters. She always riding over a Red Guard that she nicknamed Rufus and if the player loses the league she'll say Rufus is going to eat them. Characteristics She looks really young and is always riding a Red Guard for some reason. She has blue pigtails with one pink ribbon on her left pigtails and she has blue sclera and white pupil and wears a mask, a light blue crown, and a dark blue jumpsuit. Quotes Introduction: * "Hi!!!! I'm Missy, bestest of all the king of thieves!!! Are you here to play? You are!!?? Ha! We are going to have some fun with you!!!" Climbing League: * You like my doggy Rufus? He's my best friend and only I can pet him * You like monsters? I do!!! That's why I like sneaking into treasure hoards... ...so I can play with the monsters, they keep in them. * Bitey monsters are the best, but they never bite me!!! Well, except for once... * Booo-oooring!!!! Will you hurry up and lose so Rufus can eat you? * Dungeons full of cute monsters are the bestest!!! * I kinda like you, but Rufus doesn't. That's probably not good for you. * People always told me to stay away from scary monsters, but I didn't listen. Maybe I should have. * People just laughed at a little kid as the King of Thieves. I sure showed, them, huh!!?? * I was the bestest King of Thieves ever!!! Don't believe those mean stories about what happened to me. * What's that Rufus? Thieves taste good, and King of Thieves taste best of all? * It's funny when the monsters chase people and get all bitey. That always make me laugh!!! * Sleepy now. How much longer is going to take? * Traps are so-ooooo '''boring. Monsters are the best thing to put in dungeons!!! * People hide shiny things in dungeons. It's always fun to sneak fun and steal them to take away and play with!!! * You '''ate Rufus!!!??? I don't think I like you anymore Losing League: * You lost? Awww, poor you. Now the rules say I get to feed you to Rufus, right? * Haha, you lost! Better start running; I think Rufus is hungry! * They made you King of Thieves? Seriously? * Hahaha!!! What's that, Rufus? Yeah, I beat him and now you get to eat him!!! * Yaaay!!! I'm still the bestest King of Thieves and you're just stupid!!! Winning League: * You won!!!??? That's not fair!!!! Now who '''am I supposed to feed to Rufus!!!! Trivia * In appearance, she is the youngest out of all the characters. * Both Eve and Missy have blue eyes, although the colors are inverted between the two; Missy has blue sclera with white pupils, while Eve's eyes are the other way around. * Her name in Spanish is ''Diablilla''''', which stands for female little devil or goblin. Category:Characters Category:Second League Champions